


Cold Steel

by darlinghookshipper87



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Handcuff Kink, Handcuffs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/pseuds/darlinghookshipper87
Summary: Kastle smut VERY loosely based off the title of one of the Punisher episode titles. Frank discovers that Karen has a kink for being cuffed so they have some fun when he finds a pair in her apartment.





	Cold Steel

He wasn't living at her place. Not really. Sure, he kept weapons here if he needed them. Clothes in her closet and dresser. And Max even had a dog bed in her place for when they stayed over. But Frank was _not_ living with Karen Page. And he was _not_ in a relationship with Karen Page.

Tonight was one of the night's he stayed over. Karen was writing an article on her laptop from the bed. Max was chewing on a rubber bone that Karen had given him (much to Frank's insistence that she spoiled the dog too much.) from his dog bed. Frank was putting away the groceries in the kitchen, the groceries he pretended wasn't part of their non-relationship. 

He wasn't made for relationships. He was The Punisher for fucks sake. He was too dangerous for her. But here he was, shopping for groceries and putting them away for him and his non-girlfriend. He was rummaging through the kitchen drawers to put away the ice cream scoop that Karen insisted he buy for them. He was moving some stuff from the back corner and that's when he found them. He smirked and glanced up at Karen who was still typing away furiously at her laptop on her latest article. He plucked them from the drawer and dangled them from his forefinger and strolled into her living room area. 

"Ma'am?" Frank smirked at her and dangled the cuffs at Karen with a raised brow. Karen looked up at Frank and blushed immediately. "W-What?" She asked as she ran her hand through her hair embarrassed. "Why do ya have a pair of handcuffs here?" He asked her, smirk still on his face which Karen was getting very aroused by suddenly. Damn him and his sexy swagger. 

"My cousin sent them to me... Said they'd come in handy living in New York." She explained with a murmur and blushed at him. "If ya didn't like them.... You could have gotten rid of them." Frank told her and stalked closer to her and sat on the edge of the coffee table, cuffs still dangling from his finger teasingly. "I-I don't know...." She murmured out and gave him a 'look' that should have scolded him but Frank just found adorable. Gently, he shut her laptop and rose from the table. "You've been working too hard Karen." He told her softly. He rarely used her first name, and when he did... Karen knew he really cared for her. Though he would never say it out loud. 

"What are you up too Frank?" She asked him with a smile as she took his offered hand. "I think you know what I've got in mind ma'am." He told her as he helped her to her feet and pulled her into a soft and gentle kiss. "Have you ever let a man handcuff you during sex?" He asked her with a smirk against her lips and tugged her to her bedroom. "No.... Not yet." She replied with a smirk as the kiss heated up between them. Her hands running on his neck before wrapping her arms around him. His strong arm wrapping around her waist and picking her up before tossing her on the bed. Hands disposing of his Henley, as he continued to stare at her, desire raw in his eyes for her.

Turning up the heat, he grasped the zipper of her dress and pulled it down her back and tugged it off her body. She moved to kick off her heels and he shook his head wordlessly at her. "Leave 'em on." He growled out with another smirk on his lips as he leaned down to kiss her hotly again and Karen shivered in pleasure. Frank always had a way of getting her turned on and hot for him. And tonight was no exception. Frank pulled away a bit and held out the cuffs again with a smirk, Karen's hands moved to quickly undo his pants and shoved them and his boxer briefs down his legs. He stepped out of them and his boots in one fail swoop. 

Soon, he was crawling on the bed, stark naked.... Toward's Karen. Cuffs in one hand, and that damn smirk still on his lips. Karen moaned in anticipation at what was to come from him. He was soon above her and kissing her as he deftly unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. Not touching her yet, savoring the moment until he had her how he wanted. "Put your arms above your head." He commanded her softly. Karen immediately did as he asked, and he cuffed her wrists to the iron wrought of her headboard. Smirking at the click. "You ready for me Page?" He teased her and sucked on her earlobe as his fingers ghosted over her thighs, teasing at the waistband of her panties as she panted and moaned with a nod. "Always Frank." 

He chuckled into her ear and kissed right behind her ear, knowing that was a weak spot of hers and as she usually did... She started squirming and whining for him. "Frank." She murmured out as his fingers grasped onto either side of her panties and tugged them down. He moved down her body until they were completely off her and they were both naked. Save for Karen in her heels. Which made Frank's cock twitch at the sight of Karen cuffed to her bed naked, and in her heels. He smirked at her again and kissed his way up her body. Legs, thighs, stomach, breasts... Which he sucked and tugged at the nipples until she was arching her chest off the bed in need for him. 

"You are so sexy Page." He growled against her skin and then moved back down her body and set up camp between her thighs. "Frank.... You're killing me." She whimpered at him, moaning when he pried her legs apart and smirked as he blew against her pussy which caused her to arch her hips up off the bed. Frank shook his head at her and reached his large hands to pin her hips to the bed. "No ma'am." He playfully scolded her and ran a tongue up her pussy before flicking her clit several times. Karen strained her hips against his grip as he continued to eat her out and stare up at her from between her legs. Which was Frank's favorite sight to behold, Karen Page, coming undone from him.

He flicked his tongue faster and sucked on her clit more often as he continued to eat her out until Karen was shaking and moaning as she came undone. Frank moaned against her pussy as she came against his mouth and damn.... It was his favorite thing to eat. She tasted like honey and stubbornness. He continued to flick her pussy until he felt her body still and could see her breasts rise and fall from panting. "Shit Frank..." She whined out and bit her bottom lip down at him from between her legs and Frank's smirk returned on his pussy glistened lips. "You. Are. My. Favorite. Snack." He told her, punctuating each word with a kiss up her sweat covered body with a smug look on his face. His cock now throbbing with need to be inside her now.

 Without warning, he lined his cock up with her now soaking wet pussy and thrust inside of her. "Fuck Frank!" She cried out in pleasure as her hips thrust to meet his and Frank smirked down at her once more as he captured her lips with him once more. Pumping his cock in and out of her at a quick pace as his lips traveled down her jaw and to her neck where he sucked marks on her. Claiming her as his, despite his denial about their relationship... He wanted people to know she was taken. Karen grunted with every thrust as Frank moved his lips back to her breasts as she struggled against the cuffs. "Please Frank. I want to touch you." She begged him in a whimper and a moan as he snapped his hips back against hers and she let out another cry. 

"No ma'am." He teased her again as he sucked a mark on her other breast as he continued to fuck her before moving back to her lips. "I'm close Page." He admitted, he didn't need to ask her to know that she was too. Her eyes were fluttering closed and he could feel her pussy beginning to clench around his cock like it did when she was cumming around him. "Ohhhhhhh...." She moaned out in pleasure as she came and that sent Frank into his own orgasm and shot his load into her. "Fuck....." He panted out as he gently kissed her lips in satisfaction, savoring her lips as he unlocked her from the cuffs and her arms immediately wrapped around his neck. 

"That was.... Amazing." Karen murmured out against his lips and smiled. "Sure was." He agreed with a rare, lazy smile and stroked her skin gently. Arms, back, thighs and cheek. "We are definitely keeping these." He told her with a smirk and tossed them onto her bedside table before taking her back in his arms. The pleasurable feel of the cold steel on her wrists, forever etched in Karen's memory as she kissed him gently once more before falling asleep in Frank's arms. 


End file.
